


Sleep Shenanigans

by Monroehurricane



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroehurricane/pseuds/Monroehurricane
Summary: It all started with a scan
Relationships: Ironhide/William Lennox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Sleep Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this has been sitting in my drafts collecting dust for like a year now, so I decided to publish it finally lol.
> 
> I haven't properly checked this work so if there is any errors, sorry! Also it's basically smut with very little plot.
> 
> I just love this pair tbh, I wish there was more works on them

The endless road made the soldier in the front seat smother another yawn that crawled up without his permission. It was the 3rd time in 10 minutes.

Him and Ironhide were tripping it back to base. They had gone on a recon mission after an energon reading had tripped up one of their sensors. A promise of a new autobot or sudden threat made William join Ironhide on the journey. Not allowing his partner to go alone, even if he hadn't slept much at all in the past 3 days. Surviving off coffee and stubborn will power, the soldier charged through the endless list of shit to do.

Unfortunately the speedy trip getting there didn't end with any excitment. Instead it led to disappointment when they arrived, finding out the energon reading led to a dead end and a waste of their time. No sign of any Cybertronian in the area, even when they scouted further. It seemed whatever set the reader off, was long gone.

This left Ironhide grumpier than usual while they were heading back to base and Williams sleep deprived eyes tried to stay open as he half listened to his partners rant, but he was running on his last bits of energy.

Pushing his body more and more as of late, it seemed his body was lashing out against his control when his head fell forward against his wishes. Vision blacking out temporarily. Jerking back up abruptly with a displeased grunt, Ironhides grumbles instantly halted at the sight.

"You need to sleep Will." Ironhides voice vibrated through his alt-mode, the sensation making William automatically droopy. It almost felt like a massage in the tired state he was in.

William tried to make himself look wide awake as he forced his half closed eyes, wide open. "I'm okay 'hide." William tried to reassure. "I'll get some rest when we are back at base." William leaned forward to sloppily pat the dash in front of him. Earning himself a light grumble in return.

"You know that is a fair bit of way." Ironhide rebutted this reassurance ever so flatly. Not liking the tension that was through the humans body and face, including the tired dark rings under Williams eyes. William simply waved Ironhide off, but the Autobot continued to watch him.

Eyeing his human closer, Ironhide noted the way William's skin seemed no longer tan, but pale and clamy from stress and fatigue. Ironhide could even spot the slight shake in the soldiers usually steady hands. "You can rest in the back if you like." Ironhide added, ignoring the wave Will had given him. Instead he focused on the fact that his voice had startled William out of a daze.

William blinked a few times. Barely registering what Ironhide had said as his mind had lingered away when waving Ironhide off. "That's sweet of you bud, but really, I can wait." William stated with a frown, not wanting to be rude to his partner by sleeping inside the damn mech. 

Of course William knew it was different, but he couldn't help picture how he would feel having someone sleeping inside of him-

William stopped that endless pit of thoughts when Ironhide growled lowly at him. Clearly frustrated at his stubborn antics. "Will." Ironhides already grumpy attitude from before came back twice as strong. "Go to sleep. We got 3 hours before we even get back to the base."

Turning slowly in his seat, William looked at the back seat, defeat slowly rising within him. Reluctantly acknowledging the back was spacious enough for him to curl up and nod off. Overall, William held pride towards being able to sleep practically anywhere so space wasn't an issue. That's a skillset earned during his own battles before the Autobots came along.

"I guess..." William muttered out, his side of the debate dying out as he felt the seatbelt around him unclick and found his limbs moving before his brain could fully register it.

"Just... wake me up when we are an hour away." Will knew it was fruitless to continue to lie about his state of energy. His hands scattering along the back footwells to find that blanket he knew Annabelle had left behind one time.

Ironhide snorted at this, amusement crackling through. "Don't worry, I won't let Epps see you slacking off." This made Will quirk a small tired smile in response.

Before Will had knew it, his head hit the seats and he had barely pulled the blanket over his abdomen for his world to go dark. Sleep crashing into him.

-

It was a light drag across his body that began it all. A pleasurable tingling sensation that got his heart thudding a tad faster. It felt like a caress on his skin, but all over his body. A warm, gentle embrace...

At first, William didn't fully register the tingling dancing across his body. He had grumbled incoherently, his brain fogged by sleep that he ignored the very light sensation, putting it down to pins and needles from being in said position too long. 

Shifting, he attempted to curl further into the soft black leather seats that he was sleeping on. Making the thin blanket wrapped around him fall further off his body. Chasing after the sleep he has missed too many times. He fell back asleep.

-

Ironhide watched the soldier squirm after he had scanned him. It had been an hour and a half since Will passed out. They still had a bit to go, but the weapon specialist wanted to check the humans health. Although he did not have sensors like Ratchet, he did possess some that allowed him to identify human body needs.

Going through with another scan, the mech was happy to see that Will's body was no longer so sleep deprived. His skin no longer looked pale and Ironhide noted the tension had disappeared from before. The heavy sleeping hormone that was there before, finally being released appropriately.

Ironhide kept driving while performing a second scan to clear everything, including Wills breathing and heart patterns. Usually he wouldn't do such a thorough scan on his human partner, but Ironhide had been worried by how William had dropped so quickly. 

While driving, the mech kept track of the second scan, to be momentarily caught off guard when he picked up a new hormone rising up. Arousal.

The mech hesitantly stopped his scan to watch Will shift again when doing so. Will's back no longer faced the front window, instead he was now lying down on his back. Left arm stuck underneath and his right was thrown across his closed eyes lazily. Ironhide wondered how on earth that was comfortable, but didn't focus on the new sleeping position.

No, what he did focus on was where the blanket had fallen down from the humans torso. Resting in the wide open legs just below Wills lap. There, was the obvious sign of his arousal trapped within his cargo pants, at half mass.

Ironhide held back a surprised grunt at the wave of heat that washed over his frame. Caught off guard by the turn of events, he found himself gradually pulling over. Unwilling to multitask as he debated to wake Will up, leave it alone or... help.

See, Ironhide didn't realise that William could even feel their scans to this extent and now that he did know... it made him curious. If it had been anyone else, the mech knew he wouldn't have cared - but this was Will... his human... so unguarded and wanting. The sight set off something primal that Ironhide hadn't expected.

A low grumble left Ironhide at this, watching Williams chest rise and fall in his sleep. The mech ever so slowly activated the scan again. Watching closely this time, paying attention to the hitch in Williams breathing pattern. How his heart rate sped up slightly and the fingers on his right hand twitched in response.

Ironhide felt himself getting more worked up at the sight and the new readings as he sent out another one, much quicker, but the energy was more powerful. The charge Ironhide was building up, followed through the scan.

The mech shuddered softly at Williams lips parting ever so slightly. A silent gasp left them. The mans hips twitched harshly for a second, chasing after the stronger sensation he had felt before his hips fell back down on leather. Clearly dissatisfied, a new form of tension was building up in Williams relaxed frame.

The Autobot noticed how William began to stirr into reality, the mech didn't want to push too far but found himself sending out a stronger scan before even thinking more on it. Impulsive.

"O-h god." Williams voice croaked out suddenly, right arm flinging off his face as his body automatically arched with the electricity. Eyes screwed shut. Clearly waking up further while sweat started to form on his body. His own temperature rising with Ironhides, the dark tinted windows slowly fogging up.

Ironhide felt his spark rush at the sound of Williams husky voice, sleep ridden and laced with arousal. Ironhide barely noticed his frame vibrating from his cooling fans, clearly trying to keep his own heat down. He was so focused on the intensity of Williams reactions to his touch. 

It was amazing. Ironhide could feel Williams reactions bounce back through his energy, a pleasurable feedback on loop. One he usually was unable to experience from the organics due to their differences.

The urge for more overriding the Autobot, his focus drew back to the start of it all. The now fully at attention mass pressed very obviously against the restrains of the soldiers clothing made Ironhide shudder. The idea of him doing that to his human made him revv in excitment.

Ironhide found himself wishing to touch. Like he had heard some humans gossip about. It wasn't uncommon to overhear a sexual conversation with the organics around, but Ironhide was never interested... until...

The mech found the back seatbelt moving subcounciously, the silver of the buckle glinting as it dragged straight up the soldiers open legs.

-

"Ohhhhh..." William groaned out in a half-asleep daze, his hips moving on their own into the up and down caress against his...his...

Snapping open his eyes, they became more alert; however the confusion and arousal were quick to join. Moving his head up to look-

"Oh fuck." William hissed out at the abnormal sight of the seatbelt moving against his not-so hidden arousal. "Ironhide." William tried to question, but groaned out instead, another wave of heavy tingles washed over his body making his head thud back down. Mouth gaping at the sensation. "Agh..."

"Will." Was the response he got, a heavy growl that not only shook the cabin but made William shudder at the dark arousal there. His own arousal flowed back in response. "Do you want me to stop?"

Williams mouth opened and closed at the question. Opening his mouth to finally reply, all that left it was a keen whine when the seatbelt wrapped around his thigh, pushing against his member. Squeezing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ironhide voiced with much smugness, making William shoot the bot a look. That look quickly fell when another wave of energy washed over him. Thick and heavy.

"Yesss..." Will dragged the word out in eager agreement, finding his own hands shooting down his body. Needing to release himself from his now suffocating pants.

However, he didn't get far. Black belts wrapped around his wrists and yanked his arms behind his head so fast, William didn't even get a chance to visually see it happen. A sharp cry of surprise left Will. "Ironhide!" William pulled against the restraints, even though he knew it was pointless.

"Only I can touch." Ironhide whispered out, making Williams surprise turn into excitement, body shuddering in retaliation. Heavier breathes now leaving his mouth as he found the seatbelt squeezing in a steady rhythm. "I want to watch you come undone under my touch."

Flushing in embarssment at the thought, Will groaned in dismay. "Don't say stuff like that!" The soldier muttered out, making Ironhide snicker mischievously in return.

Will felt his hands automatically strain against the seatbelts when the sensation of electricity dancing across his skin came back again. Body shaking at the feeling. The seatbelts tightened further around his wrists. "Ahh... what is that feeling?" Will found himself asking, well gasping, the question while his legs began to quiver uncontrollably.

"My sensor network." Ironhide replied, but that calm voice William was expecting seemed to be just as breathless. As if he was experiencing the same sensations William was.

"Your... Your..." Will tried to word out his reply, but found himself trailing off. The sensation of the seatbelt leaving his thigh catching his attention straight away. 

"Why did you stop." The complaint left his mouth before Will even registered the thought. His cheeks pressing against the cool leather, trying to cool down, but Will found the leather seats were quite warm. Actually the whole inside was very warm.

A chuckle left Ironhide. "Needy." Was all William heard before the sound of transforming followed, but he was unable to see why due to the front seats blocking the view. His head thunked back down, tired and defeated.

Will found that he held no fear, or complaints about the current situation. It had been a long time since Will had any form of sexual release, too busy working, but here he is... even though he was at mercy to a giant robot, he trusted Ironhide with his life and... and...

"What the hell is that?" William tried not to squeak, did not squeak, while he watched with wide eyes at the sight of metal... tentacles... whizz towards him like it was a normal occurrence. It would have been almost majestic, if the situation was any much different.

They slowed in their approach at that comment, but did not completely stop. Will tried to calm down his racing heart and mentally questioned his life when he noticed his arousal didn't die, but instead heightened. Making him flush.

"Mid-facing cables." Ironhide slowly answered the question, said cables were swirling above William. Seeming hesitant now. "… we can connect more with one another using this method..." Ironhide explained further. "Although... it's original purpose is much different for my kind... I wish to... feel you properly, Will."

Williams eyes softened at the gentle tones under Ironhides usually gruff voice, sensing there was important meaning behind this method. "I see..."

Slowly, Will tugged his hands a bit more urgently. Ironhide seeming to get the hint, released his wrists from the seatbelts instantly. "I understand if you wish to stop." William frowned at the assumption made, easily hearing the disappointment and hurt that Ironhide tried to hide through fake confidence.

"I never said that." William voiced, sleepiness gone as his hands reached out to a cable. Staying laid out on the back seats, he brushed his fingertips along the silver plates. 

Instantly, Will was mesmerised by the sight of the plates glimmering under his touch. Reminding him of fish scales under water when the sun hit them a certain way. A shiver from Ironhide followed said light touch, making William connect more pieces of the puzzle together.

Encouraged, William touched the cable fully, dragging his fingers roughly along it. Unexpectedly, Will found the whole truck to shake and a loud revv followed. "Wow." Will said after everything had calmed, a teasing grin forming on his lips. "Easy there big guy."

"They're... sensitive." Ironhide grumbled out and by the sounds of it unwilling to wait any longer. There was a slight pause, before the cables shot down towards William. The human shuddered when one glided under his loose shirt very smoothly, his skin gaining goosebumps at the sensation of soft metal gliding along his skin. Exploring.

Curious. William began to shift to peep down his torso, wanting to see. "Holy shit." Will barked out in surprise when he felt a zap across his chest, making him flop back down like a ragdoll.

"Sit still." Ironhide warned, lightly zapping the human again. Will gasped, hands digging into the leather seats. Feeling the other cable slither along his hips, seeming to pull the material wrapped along Williams lower body down to his knees. Tangling his lower legs up in his pants and underwear in the process.

William felt his face go red at being exposed so indecently. The not so cool air hitting his lower region that was no longer restrained. A low whine left Will at the idea of Ironhide making and seeing him like this.

"Primus." Ironhide muttered out in awe and William arched his back out in response when a wave of sensors washed over him again. Hips fluently moving on their own accord now, chasing after release.

A moan left Wills mouth when the cable wrapped around his lower region. The warm grip squeezing and moving in a way that reminded the human of a soft warm mouth, but much smoother. His eyes began to roll back at the sensation. Soon a louder moan escaped as Will felt his nipple zapped at the same time. Sensitive.

"Liquid..." Ironhide mumbled to himself, curious at the sight. Seeing clear liquid leaving William at a steady rate. This made William whimper, arousal hiking up more at the mention of his pre-discharge.

"That's- Normal." William found his voice again, panting as the sensations didn't stop. This made Ironhide revv in response, listening, the mech moved faster with his antics. "It happens when-when... we are about to-oh god." William groaned out, eyes rolling back as his hips began to frantically chase his release. Needing. Craving. So close-

William cried out when all the cables moved away from his body, it felt like someone had thrown cold water on him. The feeling of a much smaller cable wrapping tightly around the base of his aching region made the orgasm instantly die away from the sudden pressure. Denied the release out of nowhere. 

"What the hell 'Hide!" Will yelled out in frustration, making the Autobot shake with amused laughter. A dark underlining tone could be heard within said chuckle.

"Not too soon... I want to play more..." Ironhide voiced lazily as a cable slyly dragged up his exposed inner thighs. Light zaps danced along it's trail making Will twitch and jerk in surprised excitement.

Williams thighs fell open more due to his muscles becoming weak and wobbly, exposing himself further. His eyes followed another cable above his face with calculating interest. Chest heaving, William was trying to catch his breath. Eyes analysing the cable right above him, they soon brightened with mischief. Seeking avengement.

Gathering his reflex skills, William lunged his hands at the cable to catch it with a tight grasp before it could escape. Pulling the cable towards him, he heard Ironhide whirr a questionable noise towards him. 

"Will?" It was Ironhides turn to be confused, the other cables pausing in their caress as William loosened his grasp. Uncertainty leaked into Will's posture, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Swallowing down the uncertainty and getting his confidence up. Will mused to himself that this couldn't be weird. Heck, he was half naked with a cable wrapped around his- at that thought he stuck his tongue out to sloppily lick up the cable to the very tip where some loose tendils flailed. 

"Frag!" Ironhide cursed out, following a few other words that Will didn't recognise. The soldier smiled at this, warmth spreading in his chest at the idea of being able to give back. 

With more confidence, he kissed and nibbled along the metal of the cable, enjoying the feedback of clicks and whirrs that Ironhide gave. It reminded Will of what a bird would make as the melodic sounds surrounded them. Slowly, Will dragged his lips across the tendils, finding the tingling sensation that they gave enjoyable. That must be how they were zapping him before.

Will tilted his head back from the tendils that brushed and pulled at his wet lips when he had paused to feel the tingling, the tendils seemed to be seeking out more. Slowly William parted his mouth with their assistance, grunting when the cable slipped suddenly from his fingers grasp and dove into his mouth with sudden urgency.

Gagging, William felt his throat fluctuate automatically when the tendils went too far. This made Ironhide pull back out instantly when Will coughed harshly, saliva dripping from his mouth. "Je-sus, Hide... g-give a guy a chance to prepare." Will shakily laughed, voice rough, he glanced at the front of the truck, where he could hear and feel the engine revving louder than ever.

"I- sorry, got ahead of myself. Are you okay?" Ironhide asked sincerely, worry in his tone. William gently smiled at this before coaxing the now saliva covered cable back. "Yes... I'm fine, I... I haven't done this before so... just... go easy... Alright?"

William didn't know how to explain that it wasn't the whole sex with an alien scenario he was talking about. The soldier had only been with women in his life and Sarah was never one to explore further than some common sex acts. So this... this was different altogether and Will was trying to base it off what he liked from women.

He is not too sure how that is going as he slurps up the tendils in one swoop and sucks quite obscenely. The saliva that he had gathered in his mouth, helping the process but also making it quite messy. "William, Primus!" 

The soldier coyly glanced up when he heard the passionate growl of his name. Groaning back in delighted response, Will relaxed his jaw more when Ironhide began moving the cable again. Not too far nor fast this time, a repetitive rhythm soon found at a gentle pace.

Sucking harder, William found himself swallowing at the taste of something metallic. The soliders eyebrows furrowed in confusion while the cable pulled back fully when he pulled his head away. By doing so it revealed strings of purple substance mixed with saliva leaving the tendils. Some dripping on to his chest and the black seats, other strings still connected to the soldiers open reddening mouth.

"That's... It tastes alright." William found himself blurting out belatedly as he licked his lips. The odd metalic liquid tingling his tongue, it reminded him of the iron taste of blood that he would get when he had split his lips a few times, but it also tasted a bit... different. More mechanical.

"I wish I could taste you." Was Ironhides husky response, making William flush before he dived back at the cable more enthusiastically. Taking it further than before, he savoured the taste that began to leak more profusely.

Closing his eyes as his hands gripped that cable, William focused on giving what he would call a blow-job to an aliens mid-facing cable. Within his distraction, he didnt really notice the cable at his thighs moving again. Especially when another cable suddenly appeared, going back up his shirt.

William groaned when he felt the cable along his stomach pull at the shirt material. Quickly moving his hands and letting the second cable from his mouth fall out, the soldier yanked his shirt off before it got ruined. Instantly he grabbed at the second cable again, wanting to get back to business, chasing down that metalic flavour. Ironhide grumbled in appreciation at the soft, muscular skin now exposed to him.

Two cables now glided along Williams chest, muffled noises left the human at the sensation. Joining the noises that Ironhide also produced. Soon, Tendils on the cable between his thighs seeked out an area that Ironhide had heard human males enjoy. Where something called a prostate was hidden within their body. Wishing to give William as much pleasure as possible, like William was doing for him. Ironhide continued his journey.

The exposed area was easy to access with William laying down on his back, hips arched upward from his twitching arousal, red and angry from where it was tied up by one of his smaller cables. Clearly being denied the right to orgasm as the weapon specialist began coating the lower area with his liquids. 

Through listening to gossip and doing his own research due to curiosity. Ironhide knew that lubricant was needed to ease the process. During this, he used some of the soldiers liquids that have leaked down to help assist as well, his tendils were soft and light with their touch while doing so.

William barely registered it, before he felt a single tendil slip inside of him- inside... "mpfh!" Williams muffled cry of surprise vibrated around the second cable deep in his mouth. Making Ironhide groan very loudly at the feeling.

"Easy Will... going to make me finish before I get started." Ironhide chuckled out in amusement, voice crackling from energy while another tendil followed. Ironhide shuddered at the tight wet warmth that he was greeted with. His personal lubricant seeming to make the entry too easy.

Williams breath hitched around the second cable, legs shaking profusely at the feeling of slowly being pried open. He could feel the tendils make effort to stretch for the thick cable connected to them. "Ah..." William groaned, brain stalling as he found the second cable was no longer in his mouth. Abruptly, he closed his aching jaw to painfully wince at the cable starting to push inside.

"I don't know..." William started to speak his hesitancy, a bit scared when the stretch began to hurt. Lifting his hands, he reached for his behind where the cable was, ready to pull it out.

"Hang on..." Ironhide scooped Wills' hands up by the wrists again, using the seatbelts to do so. Not tight enough to keep them there if William wished to break the hold, but enough to pull them back. "I want to show you something... I promise it will feel nice."

"Ironhide..." William felt hesitant even with the gentle coaxes and reassurances from the Bot. A small shiver ran up his spine when the two remaining cables caressed his chest affectionately. Unsure if he wants to go this far. He has already crossed a lot of the unknown in this short amount of time, but then again, so has Ironhide.

Ironhide paused his movements at his name being said, making William wince again at the feeling of the cable and tendils inside of him freezing altogether. The tendils no longer wiggled and stretched, the cable no longer pushed further.

"I can stop." Ironhide offered, no questions asked. "I will stop." Ironhide instead said, not waiting for Williams response, he began to pull the cable out.

Williams breath hitched at the feeling of being empty, at the same time he could feel the smoothness glide along his now wet walls in a way he hadn't felt before. This made Ironhide pause in his movement, uncertain. There was a silent moment between the pair, a gathering of emotions and thoughts.

After a few more moments of slowing his heart, William nodded. "...Let's try again..." he whispered, trusting Ironhide and wanting to show that. Not really wanting this moment to end so soon with his partner, Williams heart squeezed painfully at the idea of this ruining their friendship... but at this point, the soldier wondered if it was more than that. Unspoken words being used through actions.

Instantly, but gradually, Ironhide moved the cable back into the tight, warm area. "Tell me straight away if you change your mind, I mean that Lennox."

Wincing, William still felt pain as the tendils stretched him more. The liquid they were producing helped majorily, but it didn't stop the pain of the act he had never done before arising.

"Just... go slow... I promise I will, it just hurts a bit..." Williams voice was soft in his reply, hands tightening against the seatbelts around his wrists. The seatbelts squeezed back in response. As if they were holding hands.

"I promise, I'll make it better." Ironhide coaxed lowly, trying to comfort his human partner. William could almost imagine the mech whispering that sentence in his ear.

William hummed in response, focusing on his breathing as a rough exhale left his nostrils when the cable pushed deeper than before. The soldier could feel himself automatically tensing, his aroused member starting to deflate from the uncomfortable feeling.

Ironhide momentarily paused to survey the situation. Noting that his human was too tense to make this act work in a pleasurable way. Slowly, the mech moved the small cable wrapped around Will's softening member, up and down. The two cables along his chest began to zap against his skin, reminding Will of small teasing nips and bites.

A small twitch left the member before it began to come alive again, hardening in response. William grunted in appreciation at getting some relief in that area. Desperate small hitches left his mouth at the playful zaps and alien handjob that he was getting. It made him squirm in Ironhides hold. 

"Ironhide..." Ironhide shuddered at Williams call, how his designation was dragged out of that soft mouth with such praise and affection. Will felt his inhale of breath catch when the cable inside him suddenly pulled back completely to dive in again- and again- and again-

William's back arched at the different angles Ironhide was doing, sparks of the pain merging with the pleasure that was being given to his member and torso. It started to get overwhelming, unsure on what emotion to feel. Unsure on what felt good and what felt bad as it all began to mix together.

"I don't think it's working-" William had began to protest his previous decision, for a loud cry of ectasy to leave his voice. Breaking away from the last of his sentence. Hazel eyes were wide from the pleasure that exploded throughout his body, making his limbs jelly instantly. 

Ironhide felt William more than he heard him. Growling, the Autobot zoned in that one spot he had found and hit it mercilessly. Enjoying the continuous delicious sounds that left his human and how his body responded. Limbs pretty much limp, but hips rutting eagerly in response. 

Will didn't even realise that the small cable no longer touched his member, his member now bounced freely against his abdomen. A moan tumbled from his lips, hands carelessly jerking against the tightening binds. Knowing that it would bruise made William more excited.

Blindlessly pushing his ass more into the cable that is giving him so much pleasure, Will found the stretch seemed not enough. "-Hide, Hide, Hide" The soldier could faintly hear his name in response to his beggings as one of the cables near his chest lowered.

Yanking at the very tight restraints, Will nearly keened at the stretch when a second cable pushed through. He could feel the liquids Ironhide had been using starting to pool out, making his thighs slippery.

"Oh fuck!" Will cried out when one cable pulled out as the other hit his prostate. In a continuous pattern, Will felt constant pleasure throughout it. Blabbering at this point, he could feel himself edge closer and closer- for that small forgotten cable to wrap around his neck and squeeze.

William choked. Noises lowered to choked gasps, the noises of Ironhide fucking him senseless could now be heard. Including Ironhides engine rumbling as the Autobot spoke in bursts of Cybertronian that he couldn't understand.

Williams felt the small cable squeeze when he clawed at the seatbelts.

A silent moan left his lips, needing oxygen, but enjoying the feeling of being tied down and taken. The dizzy lightness in his head made him grin loosely. Enjoying- 

It was sudden.  
The jolt of finally going off the peak, the headrush of getting the orgasm he had been so desperate for...

William had blacked out. Barely registering Ironhide experiencing the same result.

-

"William." A soft brush along his exposed spine awakened the soldier who muttered in response. Stretching out like a cat on the leather seats, only to pause at the sticky mess that was not only on his stomach and thighs, but along the leather he laid on.

"Ironhide..." William was speechless, body very relaxed as he slowly sat up to rub at his slightly aching wrists. To blink owlishly at the bruising appearing around them.

Ironhide grumbled in content at the sight of his human sitting up with half open eyes. The way his hair was messy from it's usual clean style, the afterglow was very present between the two. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

The autobot watched happily when William looked up at his dashboard with a warm smile. "Yeah... I didn't expect to be woken up like that though." It was clear the human was being cheeky, before he began to clean the mess up with the disregarded blanket.

As William cleaned, Ironhide eyed the markings; not only the humans wrists, but the faint line along his neck. The marks that claimed the human as his. "You're beautiful."

William flushed at this, quickening his cleaning while clearing his throat. "Thanks..." Will out of no where felt exposed, he crossed his arms to somehow cover his bare chest.

"You better get dressed faster. We are 30 minutes away from base." Ironhide teased, watching with delight when Will froze before yelping in horror at the idea of being caught with his pants down. Literally. 

In the fastest time, William yanked the pants tangled below his knees back up. Adjusting himself, the soldier buttoned his cargo pants back up, thankful they were not affected by the mess made.

Ironhide watched in amusement at the sight of William rushing to adjust his appearance. The soldier moved a hand through his messy hair in attempt to tidy it, while tugging his shirt on. 

Afterall, the weapon specialist knew everyone would know William was his, even with the mans best efforts to look presentable... 

The mans walk would say it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the smut is bad, I honestly do not write it much or often... oooopsies


End file.
